


the apotheosis is upon us

by Onus_Probandi



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, The OC's are my hcs for Lio's family sorry, fictlet, idk its really edgy, its about nonverbal stuff, ive been sitting on this and i kinda was in a fuck rich people move, lio looks pretty tho, mood, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onus_Probandi/pseuds/Onus_Probandi
Summary: "And titter they do, for Lio is the black sheep in white clothes."Or, Lio never tries to fit in.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 49





	the apotheosis is upon us

As always, Lio Fotia is stunningly beautiful, dressed head to toe in shimmering ivory lace, matching pants tight in all the right places and flawless heels announcing his unwelcome presence in what once was his childhood home. A lone, delicate feather proudly dangles from his right ear and he’s well aware they know the meaning. He’s a stunning visage of white and mint, delicate hands clad in yet more lace and clasped together with barely contained urge to flick his family off. His arm is linked with Galo’s larger one as they descend from the staircase, Galo looking like he feels out of place and he’s told Lio as much, how he thinks the smaller man’s family will judge them and they definitely do, because they judge everyone. The Fotia family is filled with assholes of the rolling in money variety, with a few genuine and caring individuals.

Lio considers himself an asshole but of a less rich flavor. Considering a half-brother he’s never met dangled his long forgotten bank account over his nose to force him back to Detroit to the recently repaired Fotia estate and it fucking worked? He would do a lot of things for money and tolerating his family wasn’t the worst. If he just thought about how much this would help to have a constant stream of money for the Burnish relocation efforts, he could tolerate their tittering. And titter they do, for Lio is the black sheep in white clothes.

Oh, but they look surprised and the cards are in Lio’s hands and he relishes it. He takes Galo’s hand, placing one behind the larger man’s back and plastering a false smile on his face. The perfect trophy. He’s had a lot of people to model it after. He leans into Galo’s warmth adoringly as the larger man turns beet red as his hand hovers awkwardly about Lio’s waist before settling right above the curve of his backside. 

They make a beeline for Lio’s  eldest <strike> most ruthless</strike> brother, the center of this nonsense and charade because it is custom to kiss the dick in your throat before you get to the main course. 

Lio is all politeness and flowers, oozing poison from every pore and how he wishes his brother would choke on it in his shitty little ascot. What are they, on a fucking boat? Where’s the fucking loafers and shining sea? Disgusting and tasteless, his family lacks basic fashion sense, horny for the Victorians of good ol’ glory days of their family fortune. Lio is gracing these people with a figment of his sensible modernistic fashion that doesn’t involve shoving an anchor up his ass.

His half-brother gazes him up and down from the corner of his eye, scoffing a little. 

“Ah...Lio.” They’re in a competition for who’s smile is the most plastic, Lio is slightly ahead at solidifying hot glue. “So nice to see you again.”

Lio shows teeth, grasps Galo’s arm tighter and chimes, “So nice to meet you, older brother.” 

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw, i've cursed your feed once more, you may yell at me here uwu: @momancity on twitter, my roommate actually helped me with naming this fic so i let them write a message lol
> 
> Hi it's onus' roommate! Just wanna say hi and thanks for supporting their work :)


End file.
